Deadliest Kitsch
Deadliest Kitsch Season 1 Episode 8 Originally aired on October 30, 2011. Curl Up And Die Way to Die #'786' On July 19, 1978, In Beverly Hills, CA. A hairstylist, known for seducing his female clients with Quaaludes and vodka and still under the influence of the cocktail from a fling moments before, begins to work on his next client. The hairstylist passes out from the drugs and lands on the floor with his neck on top of a heated curling iron. As the curling iron burns through the man's neck, the dead tissue blocks his trachea and he asphyxiates. Alt names - Hair Die Board Stiff Way to Die #'478' On August 16, 2005, In Chicago, IL. A skilled, yet washed-up skateboarder is out skating one day. His board goes over a rock, and he falls face first down a staircase into some wet cement. The impact of the fall knocks him unconscious. While unconscious, he inhales the wet cement into his trachea, suffocating him. Alt names - Tony Hack The Depart-Dead Way to Die #'255' On March 22, 1991, In South Boston, MA. A group of white, teenage wannabe-gangstas from South Boston play a drinking game called Edward Fortyhands, in which drinkers have beer bottles taped to their hands and they cannot do anything (smoke, urinate, leave the room, etc.) until the beer bottles are empty. One of them spits a half-lit cigarette under a couch, which starts burning the flammable synthetic stuffing, releasing hydrogen cyanide into the room. Because they cannot open the door, they suffocate on the fumes. Alt names - Gangsta Trapped Mary Lou Rectum Way to Die #'755' On February 12, 2010, In Colorado Springs, CO. a very bitter gymnast named Andrea who lost her chances at being an Olympic star and her beleaguered partner named Sally practice in the gym for a show. After belittling her colleague on her trampoline skills, she attempts to dismount off the trampoline herself. Unfortunately for Andrea, she accidentally lands on top of one of the supports for the parallel bars (which was left out by a worker trying to fix the bars) between her rectum and vaginal opening and fatally impales/stabs herself to death, leaving her friend Sally horrified. Alt names - Lady and the Trampoline Sneeze Bag Way to Die #'819' On February 26, 2006, In Sacramento, CA. A city mayor's sexy campaign manager (actually a spy working for an opposing candidate) drugs his drink in a plot to frame him for sleeping with her. The next day, she drags the mayor out to meet a mob of photographers she has tipped off about the alleged sex scandal. However, the woman unknowingly suffers from ACHOO syndrome (aka Sneeze Syndrome), and the camera flashes trigger a sneezing fit that leads to her death from burst blood vessels. Alt names - 15 Minutes of Shame Down With The Clown Way to Die #'260' On July 29, 2009, In Santa Monica, CA. A birthday party clown stalks a horror-core hip-hop band called "ICP" (played by real-life clown-music group Insane Clown Posse) with hate mail and plans to sabotage one of their concerts. The clown rushes to the front row, but is knocked unconscious when one of the group members hits him in the head with a soda pop bottle. After regaining consciousness a short time later, the clown becomes enraged, runs backstage and goes to unplug their speakers. The clown, still drenched in soda, which contains a high concentration of salt, is electrocuted to death. Alt names - Insane Clown Posse Dia De Los Morons Way to Die #'318' On October 31, 2009, In Tampa, FL. Two trick-or-treaters decide to play pranks on people by vandalizing their property and shooting each other with silly string. After one lights a bag of dog feces on fire to leave on a neighbors' doorstep, he accidentally lights the silly string on his body, which in turn ignites his polyester costume. He is quickly burned to death. Alt names - Night of the Living Deadbeat Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.